


Dodgeball

by SakuraRebin



Series: Taiyama/Yamachi Drabbles [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: This is the first of a Taiyama/Yamachi drabble series I'm working on to take breaks from the large plot driven piece I'm working on. Each prompt is based off a prompt generator.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Taiyama/Yamachi Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669864
Kudos: 17





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt: Taichi and Yamato are the last two surviving players in a dodgeball.

Taichi and Yamato stared down the other from opposite sides of the gym, a white line separating them. A ball was held in Taichi’s hand. The rest of the gym class held their breath in anticipation. 

“Who do you think is going to win?” The question came from a girl with long dark hair and glasses. 

“I don’t know but either way, this is going to be entertaining. They are both so good at sports,” said another one of their classmates, this time a boy with short brown hair.

“But isn’t it going to be problematic that the two remaining players are dating. I mean they are going to go easier on each other than on someone else, right?” Asked another classmate of theirs, this time a boy with slender, almost feminine features, and thick short black hair. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” voiced Sora, tucking her red hair behind her ears. Her classmates stared at her in confusion so she continued, “Those two have always had a sense of competition and rivalry between them. I doubt their romantic relationship would change that. In fact, I’m more worried about them being rougher and more reckless now that it is just the two of them.” She ended the statement in a sigh and the other classmates nodded in thoughtful agreement. Their attention was drawn back to the match as the whistle blew indicating that Taichi and Yamato could start the final portion of the match.

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other, wearing matching grins. “No mercy!” They shouted at the same time and Sora winced.


End file.
